A refillable pump device which can accurately dispense multiple fluids has applications which span a wide variety of fields. For example, a refillable pump device could be used for the delivery of multiple pharmaceutical agents in the medical device industry, for the delivery of multiple part adhesives in the chemical industry, for the simultaneous delivery of colorants, seasonings, or preservatives during food products manufacturing, or the like. Although these applications do not represent the complete range of potential uses for a refillable pump device which can accurately dispense multiple fluids they are representative of applications for which, e.g., control of a volumetric flow rate of each individual fluid being delivered may be important.
In the context of drug or medicament delivery from multiple reservoirs, the possibility for human error exists as a user refills a multiple fluid pump device. In such a case, for example, a user incorrectly refilling the internal reservoirs of the pump device can result in an improper drug or medicament dosing for the user. In order to minimize the potential for these and other problems, what is needed are both (a) reliable refilling methods and (b) appropriate mechanical interfaces at each appropriate port of the reservoirs of a pump device or cartridge thereof as well as at each appropriate port of the external reservoir.